Heartland - Tamy one shots
by Domenica'sFiction's
Summary: Ty and Amy one-shots only. If you want me to write a one shot about something, let me know by sending me a PM! I try to update as much as I can. My main language isn't English, so sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. Enjoy ! !/EDIT : THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR A WHILE. READ CHAPTER 'AN'\! !
1. Perfect

We haven't been talking to each other for days now. She's been avoiding me everywhere, every time. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know if she wanted to talk to me anymore. I didn't know how to begin. I didn't even know if we were still together.

_Falling a thousand feet per second._  
_You still take me by surprise._  
_I just know it can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

We were both in the barn; she's putting hay in every stall, I was brushing her horse, Spartan. We didn't say a word as if we were both alone in the barn. I ignored her, she ignored me. The moment she wanted to walk out of the barn, I called her name. "Amy..." I whispered. Amy stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize._  
_It's worse to finish then to start all over and, never let it lie._

Now we were just standing there; I had a brush in my hands, she had a rope and a halter. I didn't know what to say. But I had to. She stayed here with me, didn't she? It was a sign that she did still care.

_And as long as I can feel you holding on,_  
_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

"I'm sorry..." I said, still staring at her back. I putted the brush back in the box and went to stand next to her. I looked down a bit and sighed. "For everything." I finished the sentence I started before I stood here. "I'm so sorry."

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

I heard what he said, but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to run away, but he took my arm. My heart started to beat faster, but I didn't know why. I didn't want all those fights either, so I didn't want to start another one. I didn't want to say anything, scared to say anything wrong.

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize._  
_It's worse to finish then to start all over and, never let it lie._

He wouldn't let go of my arm, but I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. I haven't felt his hands for a long time. I got the feeling that he's pulling me closer, and I wasn't not strong enough to fight it.

_And as long as I can feel you holding on,_  
_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

"I've done some bad things too." I admitted. I realized that I couldn't shut up forever. I could feel how his hand disappeared from my arm, and how he touched my hand. This is a sign. "And I'm sorry for that." I touched his hand back.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

She touched my hand back. This could mean something. Without thinking, I took her hand and turned her, making her to face me. I thought about everything bad we got through. I thought about how this all When you've caught in a lie, and you've got nothing to hide.

_When you've got nowhere to run, and you've got nothing inside._  
_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me._  
_You thought that you knew..._

I love her. I never stopped, not even after what happened. I'll love her forever. I putted my hands on her cheek and kissed her. I kissed her softly and wasn't planning on letting her go. I love her.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

I love him. I never stopped, not even after what happened. I'll love him forever. I kissed him back, putting my hands around his neck. I kissed him back softly and wasn't planning on letting him go. I love him.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_  
_Just myself? Myself? Just myself?_

I pulled away from the kissed and looked at her. Her lips, her eyes... I smiled at her and putted my hand around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. She's mine.

I smiled back at him. I couldn't believe I was mad at him. We both did this to us, and we both solved it. No words were shared, only our smiles. But that's enough. He's mine.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

**Song : Hedley - Perfect.**  
**Characters : Ty Borden and Amy Fleming.**


	2. I think about you

Ty left. He left without letting me know. Without telling anyone. I re-read the last lines before falling down my knees and cry hysterically. I've been sitting like this for the past 20 minutes. No one has missed me yet. I'm alone in the barn, except for the horses. I finally managed to stand up and sit on the bed. His bed. He had been sleeping here for the past year. A full year. I lay down and close my eyes. Maybe this all is just a dream.

_Last summer we met, we started as friends._  
_I can't tell you how it all happened._  
_Then autumn, it came. We were never the same._  
_Those nights everything felt like magic._

I open my eyes. It's not a dream. It never was. He's gone. For real. I look at the clock, 3 am. The door is closed, so that means that grandpa has been here. I press my forehead in the pillow and take a deep breath through my nose. The pillow had the same smell as Ty. I smiled a bit. All I could do was replay all those moments I had with Ty. Especially the last one.

_And I wonder if you miss me too._  
_If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew._

Did he meant it? Did he meant the kiss? Did he meant all of it? I trusted him, I loved him. Maybe I still do...

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes._  
_I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_I think about you, every moment, every day of my life._  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

It's been a couple of weeks since I left. I've been sleeping in hotels, eating in cheep restaurants and tanking like crazy. I haven't seen my dad yet. I don't want to see him either. I made a huge mistake, but I can't go back. I can't face her. But I miss her. There's one thing that I brought with me from the ranch. A picture. A picture I made of Amy. It's been on the passenger seat ever since I left. I have to talk to her. I take my phone and dial her number.

_How long 'till I stop pretending?_  
_What we have is never ending._  
_Oh, ooh._  
_If all we are is just a moment,_  
_don't forget 'cause I won't and,_  
_I can't help myself!_

She answered. "Ty?" I can hear her sleepy voice. I smile a bit, I'm so happy to hear her voice again. "Amy..." I whisper back. I can hear her voice break as she tried to say something. She cries. "It's okay. I'm here." I sooth her. I'm not lying. I'm in my car, standing at the mailbox. "You're not!" she yells at me. I deserved that. I want to say something, but Amy already put down the phone.

_I think about you, ooh._  
_I think about you, ooh._

I look outside of the window. I can see two lights in the distance. Ty was right. He is here. But the lights are getting further away. Why? Is he taking off again? I turn away from the window, not wanting to see him leave. But seconds later, a car pulls up at the drive way. I look outside again and saw that familiar blue truck.

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes._  
_I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_I think about you, every moment, every day of my life._  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

I run down the stairs and meet him at Spartan's stall. We just look at each other, not willing to talk. I don't know if there is something to talk about. "I'm sorry." he said. Guess there is something to talk about. I just look at him. My heart breaks again, and my eyes are filled with tears. He notices and grabs me in a hug. My head rests on his chest. I can fell his heartbeat. I feel safe, like nothing bad can happen to me. His left hand takes my right hand, and my fingers are entangled in his.

_I think about you._  
_You, you. You, you._

**Song : Ross Lynch - I think about you.**  
**Characters : Ty Borden and Amy Fleming.**


	3. If tomorrow never comes

Amy's mouth formed and 'o' and her eyes got filled with tears when Ty told her the news. He had to leave. Maybe in a few months, maybe in just a few days. he didn't know yet. But he knew that they had to make the best of it. He took her in a hug when she started to cry. His arms were heavy but warm on her shoulders.

"Don't go, Ty. Please!" She begged him as she fell on her knees. "Don't go. Don't do this to me!" she screamed. "I need you here!" Though his hands were shaking, he picked her back up. "Don't do this, Amy. I need to do this. It's my call." He kissed her forehead two or three times. "I'll stay the night." It could be the last one.

_Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping._  
_She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark._  
_And the thought crosses my mind._  
_If I never wake up in the morning,_  
_would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?_

**(Ty's POV.)**

Day 50. I wrote her a letter every 10 days. So I wrote another one. I always wrote where I am, how I am and I ask how she is. This one could be a different one.

Dear Amy,  
this is my fifth letter now, only five more letters to go. Only 50 more days to go 'till I can hug and kiss you again.  
I'm still in Iraq, and that won't change in a while. I told you that I was gonna be honest with you, so I will. I got shot in my leg, so running is hard now. It's healing though.  
This letter is going to be different. I wanna tell you how much I love you and miss you. But I also wanna say that if I won't make it, I'll always e there. I will be there every step of your way.  
There's a little box attached to the letter. Open it. It's for you. I wish I could do this in person, and I will when I get home.  
Amy, I love you and I miss you. I can't wait to hug and kiss you. Forever yours,  
Ty.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?_  
_Did I try every way, to show her every day that she's my only one._  
_And if my time on earth were through, _  
_and she must face the world without me._  
_Is the love I gave her in past gonna be enough to last,_  
_if tomorrow never comes?_

It's 3 AM, everyone's sleeping, except for me. I haven't been able to write more letters the past 32 days. Only 20 more to go. Nobody knows if I'm still alive. They probably doubt it. I have to let her know. And I will. Right here, right now.

Dear Amy,  
I can't write a big letter like I always do. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still here. It's the middle of the night here, and I'm thinking of something. Something I told you.  
"You're the most important person of my life and I want you to know that I'm always on your side."  
Remember?  
Anyway, I have to go to bed now. I'll imagine you being here if you imagine me being there. Deal?  
Only 18 more days to go. Hold on. Love you and miss you.  
Forever yours,  
Ty.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them._  
_Now I live with the regret that my true feelings for them never were revealed._  
_So I made a promise to myself,_  
_to say each day how much she means to me,_  
_and avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel._

Day 86. Four more days. I'm packing some stuff now. I can't wait to see her again. See her smile. See her eyes. I can't wait to tell her how much I've missed her. How much I love her. Suddenly a man came in who yelled something. I couldn't hear it exactly, but I heard that we had to go away. As fast as we could. I realized I had a picture of Amy, so I ran back to my bed. The man yelled at me, but I ignored him. It was a big mistake to make. There was an explosion and everything went black.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?_  
_Did I try every way, to show her every day that she's my only one._  
_And if my time on earth were through, _  
_and she must face the world without me._  
_Is the love I gave her in past gonna be enough to last,_  
_if tomorrow never comes?_

I opened my eyes. Everything hurt. I didn't know where I was, all I could see were white walls. It's probably an hospital. I took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm alive." I whispered.

"Yes, you are." A female voice answered me. I turned my head to the right and there she was. My girl. My beautiful girl. She ran to my bed and cried. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ty." She hide her face in my neck and kissed it. "I missed you so much."

I smiled. "I missed you too. Did you get my letters?" I asked immediately. I was nervous if she opened the box I send her like two months ago. "I did." She lifted her hand and smiled back. She was wearing it. She was wearing the ring. I took it off and sat up. Amy looked at me with a shocked face. "What?"

I got off my bed and tried to kneel at one knee. It hurt, but I had to do this. "This isn't as romantic as it's supposed to be, but I'm doing this anyway," I told her. "I missed you a lot when I was gone, and I decided to stop with it. I won't go back to the army. I love you. Amy, will you marry me?"

I held the ring between my shaking fingers and smiled. "Of course I will!" she yelled and took off her promise ring. I slid the engagement ring on her finger and stood up. I took her closer and pressed my lips on hers. Something I wanted to do for a long time.

_So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of._  
_If tomorrow never comes._

**Song : Ronan Keating - If tomorrow never comes.**  
**Characters : Amy Fleming and Ty Borden.**


	4. Thank you for loving me

**(Ty's POV.)**

I wanted to get away when I first got here. This wasn't where I actually belonged. I wasn't used being in a real room for my own, being with a family. All I really knew was a small room I had to share with someone I didn't know. I just did what I had to do, just to get rid of it. I couldn't trust or love. I couldn't build a normal relationship. But then I met her, Amy Fleming.

"I've never met anyone like you before."

It's just I girl, I thought. She taught me how to trust and love, and I started to trust and love her. Before I knew it, she loved me back. But I was afraid. I was afraid of being loved. It never happened to me before. Not with a girl like her. So I ran away.

_It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes._  
_There's no one here but you and me,_  
_and that broken old street light._  
_Lock the doors, leave the world outside._  
_All I've got to give you to you,_  
_are these five words when I..._

But I came back. I never knew why, but I do now. I couldn't find what I was looking for, because I was at the wrong path. I had to come back to Heartland, 'cause all I needed and all I was looking for was here. It was her.

"There's only one thing I ever wanted to say to you.  
I wasn't sure you still wanted to heart it."

Everything changed. It wasn't the same when I got out of that car. But at one point I could feel that her feelings didn't change. Neither did mine. It was all so confusing. But after months and months of gaining each other's trust again, we were closer than before. I knew that everything was going to be okay, and it did. She told me how much she actually loved me, and how long she already did. But I wasn't afraid this time. 'Cause I knew for sure that I loved her too.

_Thank you for loving me._  
_For being my eyes when I couldn't see._  
_For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe._  
_Thank you for loving me._  
_Thank you for loving me._

Everything went how it was supposed to go. We were together, more than friends. This was exactly what I was looking for. Of course we had some arguments here and there. One of those almost separated us. But we got through it. We always did. It didn't matter how. I always told her that I loved her, but I didn't know if that was enough. We had worked together. It didn't went so well, but in the end we realized how good we actually were. How much we needed each other.

"You're the most important person in my life and I want you to know that I'm always on your side."

Until that one time I screwed up. I didn't want to. But I did; I broke her heart. Into millions of pieces. I loved her too much for that. And it was all because of me. It all happened way too fast.

_I never knew I had a dream, until that dream was you._  
_When I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue._  
_Cross my heart. I wear no disguise._  
_If I tried, you'd may believe,_  
_that you believed my lies._

Trusting and loving was hard right now. It felt like I had to learn it all over again, though it was my fault. We were always trying to pretend that nothing happened, but something did happen. And it made me think of everything. It made me think of how hard I was for myself and for everyone else. I had to let go a bit more, and live 'today'.

"I think we're done. I can't do this."

I loved her way too much for just being friends. I tried everything to get her back. It felt as if nothing mattered but her. She was the only thing that was important. I wish I've never said that we were done, because we weren't. But maybe it was for the better. We had time to think about ourselves, about us. About our future. And in the end, the future became our future.

_Thank you for loving me._  
_For being my eyes when I couldn't see._  
_For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe._  
_Thank you for loving me._

I couldn't believe it in the first place. They always say that people should get second chances, but I got 3. She forgave me three times. I hurt her, but she still loved me. She never stopped. We were together again, but this time it was different. It was real, it felt like a dream.

"All I could think about was Amy. And wanting, needing to find her. Not me, just her."

I realized that she was the only thing that mattered. Everything else was just... something else. I wanted to spend any minute, any second of my life with her. But you can't do that. When we were apart, I thought about her every time. She was the only thing on my mind. So I knew that we were both ready for the future. Ready for commitment.

_You pick me up when I fall down._  
_You ring the bell before they count me on._  
_If I was drowning you would part the sea,_  
_and risk your own life to rescue me._

We were more mature then we've ever been before. We were magnets; every time we were close, we were kind of attached to each other. No one could split us. We were unbreakable. Things were never gonna be the same, and maybe that was a good thing. I didn't want to lose her again.

"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you."

I knew that this was forever. This was meant to be. So I wanted to make everything official. It was weird in a good way. We changed a lot since then.

"Amy Fleming, will you marry me?"

She said yes. That was the only thing I wanted to hear that moment. She could say a thousands of things, but she said 'yes'. Now she wearing my ring 'round her finger.

_Lock the doors, leave the world outside._  
_All I've got to give to you,_  
_are these five words when I..._  
_Thank you for loving me._  
_For being my eyes when I couldn't see._  
_For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe._  
_Thank you for loving me._

We shared many hugs and kissed, but also fights and words during our way to happiness. And we're there. We were there before, but this is... different. Every time when I look at her I think, 'Wow, I never thought I'd marry her. I never thought she'd be my girl'. It's amazing how she forgave everything.

"You are my family... and from now on, it's just the two of us on this crazy journey."

She's the only thing I need. We're happy, we have a family. I still think about the time I first met her 9 years ago. 9 years, and I feel like I've known her for ever. 9 years, and we've been through more things I could ever imagine. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her.

_When I couldn't fly, oh, you gave me wings._  
_You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe._  
_Thank you for loving me._  
_Thank you for loving me._  
_Thank you for loving me._  
_Oh, loving me._

**Song : Bon Jovi - Thank you for loving me.**  
**Characters : Ty Borden.**


	5. Let her go

_"I can't do this, I think we're done."  
"Maybe we are."  
"There's no maybe's."_

* * *

Ty couldn't bring out any more words. He and Amy knew all things were said. There was nothing more than a silence and a stare. Amy shook her head and left, leaving Ty behind in the barn. Ty kept his eyes on her until she was completely out of his sight. Then he sighed. He knew that running after her wasn't useful anymore. Everything was clear. They're done.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low.  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.  
Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.  
Only hate the road when you're missing home.  
Only know you love her when you let her go.  
And you let her go._

He sighed once more and headed to the house. Amy was there probably too, but there was no excitement this time. Nothing to look forward to. He knew that this time he couldn't wrap his arms around Amy's waist, telling her how much he loved her. It made no sense this time. With his thoughts somewhere else, he almost ran into her. They kept staring at each other again, no words were shared. Just a glance full of sadness and anger. "Amy, we need to talk about this." Ty whispered. Amy got tears in her eyes and shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about."

_Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream last.  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast.  
You see her when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why.  
Everything you touch surely dies._

Ty finished his dinner - not that he ate much - and went to the barn to do some chores. Followed by Amy, he reached the barn. Right, they needed to do the night check together. He took a bale of hay and threw it in a empty stall. Amy sighed heavenly and opened the same stall. "There's no horse here." she said angry and threw the bale in Spartan's stall.  
"I'm sorry I got distracted?" Ty replied, without giving her a look. Looking at her might be too painful right now. He had to concentrate on his chores.  
"At least you're sorry for something." Amy said after doing the last stall. She was ready to leave the barn, but got stopped by Ty's hand on her arm. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?" he said angry.  
Amy pulled her arm out of his hands. "You know exactly what I mean, Ty."

_But you only need the light when it's burning low.  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.  
Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.  
Only hate the road when you're missing home.  
Only know you love her when you let her go._

Ty saw her running away and threw a brush on the ground. "Damn it!" he screamed pretty loud. He didn't want to lose her again, though it was all his fault. He couldn't do anything else than run up the stairs and slamming his door. He almost got aggressive. He lay down on his bed and tried to relax a bit. Knowing that it was all over, he bit his under lip, trying to stop the tears.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart.  
'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast.  
Well, you see her when you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep,  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep._

He closed his eyes, but he couldn't keep them closed. He opened them every minute, hoping Amy would be standing there. But Amy shouldn't be here, he should be at Amy's room. Apologizing, telling how much he regret what he did, telling how much he loves her. Maybe there was a chance that everything will be forgotten tomorrow. But then he remembered what he told Amy. "There's no maybe's." he whispered.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low.  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.  
Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.  
Only hate the road when you're missing home.  
Only know you love her when you let her go.  
And you let her go, oh oh, oh no.  
And you let her go, oh oh, oh no.  
Well you let her go!_

His heart started to ache more and more with every minute that had passed. Knowing how hard he hurt Amy, made him feel worse. He deserved the pain, that's what he thought. He stood up and opened his small closet, taking a small photo in his hands. He smiled at it and looked in the mirror. He looked like a mess. But he didn't care about that. He didn't care about how he looked like, he cared about what he did. Putting the photo back in the chest, he sighed. Maybe he needed to let go of this, and let time take care of it. What was he thinking, there's no maybe's. He had to let go of this. Time will take care of this.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low.  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.  
Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.  
Only hate the road when you're missing home.  
Only know you love her when you let her_ _go. _

*****FB*****

_"I know you don't think so, but we can be friends. I mean, we are friends, right? But we can me more than that. I love you."  
"I love you too." _

*****FB*****

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low.  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.  
Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.  
Only hate the road when you're missing home.  
Only know you love her when you let her go. _

_And you let her go._

**Song : Passenger - Let her go.  
Characters : Ty Borden and Amy Fleming.**


	6. AN

**So, I have some kind of "bad" news. This is going to be my last one shot for a little while. First I wanna finish my other story "Can't make it without you" and then I'm gonna continue with these one shots. There won't be a song in those though. So, because the next one is the last one with a song, it's gonna be a special one. The song is called 'Rest of my life' and is performed by Bruno Mars. Just to give you a little sneak peek, one line of the lyrics says '****_As I stand here before my woman_****'. The one shot will be uploaded somewhere over the weekend.**


	7. Rest of my life

**So, this is the last one shot for a while. After I finished - or after I have written a lot of chapters of 'Through heaven and hell', I'll continue with one shots.**

* * *

**(Ty's POV)**

*****FLASHBACK*****

_"Amy Fleming, will you marry me?"_  
_Amy's eyes lit up, and a smile appeared that has never been on her face before. Her body was shaking, she was excited but scared at the same time. A lot of words and memories rushed through her head as she lifted her hand. "Of course I will!"_

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Everyday I wake up next to an angel,_  
_more beautiful than words could say._  
_They said it wouldn't work but what did they know._  
_'Cause years are passed and we're still here today._  
_Never in my dreams did I think this would happen to me._

I couldn't stopped smiling when I looked at her. She was beautiful, as always. But this time, she was beautiful in a special way. I took her hands, and looked her in the eye. I could see the happiness in her eyes as she smiled at me. We were both nervous to death, I can say that. Our hands were shaking and sweaty. I could feel all eyes on us, as it all started. "Friends and family, we all gathered around here..."

_As I stand here before my woman, I can't fight back the tears in my eyes.  
Oh, how could I be so lucky, I must've done something right.  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life._

"... You may now kiss the bride."  
I looked down at her and smiled. We closed our eyes slowly as we came closer to each other. My lips reached and touched hers while I placed my hands on her cheeks. I could feel Amy's hands in my neck, rubbing it gently. "I love you," she whispered when we broke the kiss. I kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you too."

_Seems like yesterday when she first said hello,_  
_funny how time flies when you're in love._  
_It took us a lifetime to find each other._  
_It was worth the wait 'cause I finally found the one._  
_Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me._

We were standing in Amy's room, talking to Jack. He was telling us how proud he was of us, and how happy he was. I saw that he was touched by our wedding, as much as he was touched at Lou and Peter's wedding. He hugged Amy and went inside. I turned to Amy and smiled. She smiled back, and I putted my hands around her waist. "Ty, Thank you. Thank you for making me happy when I'm sad. For being there for me when no one else was. This has been the best day of my life. Thank you for today," she said and teared up.  
I smiled and wiped a tear away. "I should be thanking you, Amy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."  
"I didn't do anything, it was you! You changed yourself," she smiled.  
"Believe me, you did more to me than you'll ever imagine."

_As I stand here before my woman, I can't fight back the tears in my eyes.  
Oh, how could I be so lucky, I must've done something right.  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life._

**Song : Bruno Mars - Rest of my life.**

* * *

**I know this one was short, but the song was short too. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
